Transmission of a high data rate data stream, for example a 384 kilobit per second (kbps) video stream generated by a video device at a customer premises, often can require demultiplexing the high data rate data stream from a single high data rate link onto multiple digital links using an inverse multiplexer. For example, an inverse multiplexer receives a data stream from a single high-speed link, samples from the high-speed link a prescribed group of prescribed data units for a given sampling interval (i.e., a time slice), and outputs the sampled data units onto multiple lower data rate communication links, where each of the prescribed data units for the given sampling interval are output on a corresponding output link (e.g., a 64 kbps DS-0 clear channel circuit). The prescribed data units on the respective lower data rate communication links can then be supplied, on a per time slice basis, to a time division multiplexed (TDM) switch that multiplexes the data from the multiple low-speed data links onto a high-speed link (e.g., a PRIT1 or E1 trunk) for transmission via a circuit-switched network, for example the public switched telephone network. For example, the International Telecommunications Union Standardization Sector (ITU-T) Recommendation H.244 (1995), entitled “Transmission of Non-Telephone Signals—Synchronized Aggregation of Multiple 64 or 56 kbit/s Channels” provides a specification for a Channel Aggregation Unit to synchronize between a single high data rate link and multiple DS-0 circuits for transport via a switched digital network. Recommendation H.244, however, requires that data framing is performed according to ITU-T Recommendation H.221 (1993), “Frame Structure for a 64 to 1920 kbit/s Channel in Audiovisual Teleservices.”